Her Knight, His Savior
by twizler86258
Summary: Alice was completely alone in the orphanage without a single friend. That is, until she meets Decus, her knight that will never leave her. When Decus gets blamed for a crime he did not commit, its up to Alice to save him, or watch her knight fall before her. AlicexDecus (pre Dawn of the New World)
1. Her Knight

_'Call upon me when you need me, and I will be there. Call upon me when the need is dire and I will aid you.'_

Alice sat up in her bed abruptly, panting after the same nightmare that had been haunting her for weeks had invaded her dreams once again. The small girl threw her covers off and padded her way over to the window, keeping quiet as to not wake anyone else in the orphanage up. She made her way to the sole window in her room, leaning on the sill as she gazed out at the late night sky. '_Mommy, Daddy, why did you have to leave me like this? Why did the mean Church have to take you away from me? It's all the Church's fault you're gone!'_ Once Alice finally came back to her senses she realized there were tears running down her face that she hastily wiped away with the sleeve of her shirt.

It took Alice almost no effort to recall that night. _"Daddy and I are going away for a little while with the Church." Her mother had said sweetly, crouching down to hug her daughter warmly. "Be a good girl while were gone Alice" her father had said, grinning at her before they both turned and left. Her parents had waved at her as they walked away, and Alice, only 6 at the time, had waved back. That was the last time she had seen them. The news that they had been attacked by some monsters on the pilgrimage came back to Alice a few months later. She had been ripped form her home and the only life she knew, taken to the local orphanage in Hima only week later. _Alice had had enough reminiscing for one night. The ten year old padded back to her bed, crawling under the covers as she decided to give sleep another try.

* * *

Alice woke up the next morning to the sun rising in the sky, around 7 in the morning. She quickly dressed herself and made her way downstairs. Her stomach rumbled as she stumbled down the stairs, pleading for breakfast. Alice smiled sleepily as she smelled the delicious aroma of pancakes coming from the dining room, her favorite breakfast by far. As she made her way to the kitchen to get some food, Alice's path was blocked by two sturdy looking boys.

She immediately recognized them as the orphanage manager's twin sons, Albert and Lewis, a year older than Alice herself. The smaller girl instinctively cringed a bit, she was used to the duo's daily verbal assault at her, so she braced herself for today's round of insults. "Where are _you_ going half-elf, to get some food?" Albert sneered. _Half-elf_, they said it like it was some kind of disgrace; Alice couldn't change what she was. "Well too bad, filthy half-elves aren't allowed in the kitchen! You'll infect all the food with your nasty germs!" Lewis added, taking a step towards the younger girl.

Alice took a tentative step backwards. Apparently the twins took that as some sign, quickly nodding to each other before pouncing at Alice. The small girl's screams were muffled as the two boys began pounding on her. The pulled her fair hair, scratched at her face, and kicked at her stomach. Tears fell from Alice's eyes as she stopped struggling, resigned to her torture. Things had never gotten violent before that day, and the half-elf was left to wonder what she did to deserve it this time. She figured it was because she wasn't worth anything more than her role as the twin's punching bag.

"Hey!" a new voice shouted, startling the boys as they scrambled off a trembling Alice. "What do you think you're doing?" The voice asked as Alice turned to see who it was. It was a human boy, in his upper-teens, with a skinny frame and short purple hair. "We were just saying good morning to the half-elf" Albert said, fake-innocence smeared all over his nasty face. Alice took this as her cue to scramble into the corner of the room, away from the twins, horror written all over her tear streaked and scratched up face. She just sat there trembling as the scene before her unfolded.

"Well you did a pretty bad job of it" the boy replied, an unnatural calm about him, considering the situation. The twins gave each other a confused look before looking the newcomer over, sizing him up. "Get out of here, both of you" the purple haired boy said calmly, staring intently at the other two. Then the twins turned to each other, identical cruel looks plastered on their similar faces. "Hey look Lewis, Toothpick here is standing up for the half-elf! How heroic!" Albert said sarcastically. However, when the twins made no sign of moving, the seemingly calm air suddenly dissipated, "I said get out!" the boy yelled, startling the twins as well as Alice. Albert and Lewis quickly left, but not before a quiet "such a loser" was muttered by Lewis.

Once the twins finally left, the boy tuned his attention to Alice. His violet eyes were warm and gentle as he offered a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, patiently waiting for his gesture to be accepted. Alice cowered further into the corner, cringing away from his hand, _'humans are not to be trusted'_. No human had been nice to her thus far, what makes this one any different? "My name is Decus. You're Alice, right?" Decus asked with a small smile, his hand still extended. _'He's the first person here who hasn't called me "half-elf"' _Alice contemplated silently as she wiped the tears from her amber eyes with the heel of her hand. After another second of thought, she reached up to take Decus' hand, gently letting her hand fall into his as she let him pull her to her feet. But Alice couldn't help to wonder why someone decided to finally stand up for her, the lone half-elf, and a human boy no less.

"Yeah, I'm Alice" she said quietly, finally replying to the question. "Well at least you can talk normally" Decus joked with a gentle smile, assessing Alice's injuries as he spoke. "And you don't look like you're in too bad a shape, I think you'll live"; and for the second time that morning, Alice smiled. "Thank you for helping me back there" Alice said louder than before. "Oh that? That was no big deal. Albert and Lewis are pushovers anyway, you just have to put them in their place sometimes. They can be a little mean, but so are a lot of people and you just have to tune them out" Decus said casually, "I'm just glad you are okay."

For the rest of the day, Alice and Decus were with each other. Eating together during meals, talking together during free time, or sitting together during lessons, they were there with each other. It the best day Alice had spent at the orphanage by far. No matter who came over to harass her, there was Decus, stepping in like the knight he was, despite his scrawny stature and tendency to be picked on himself, to defend her.

"Thank you for staying with me today, I don't really have any friends here, so it was really nice of you" Alice confessed to Decus before they parted ways to go to their rooms. There the two of them stood, an unlikely pair, on the staircase landing between the floors for the girl's and boy's dormitory floors. "It was my pleasure Alice, you're a really nice girl" Decus replied with a brilliant smile. He quickly planted a tender kiss on top of Alice's head before taking his leave and ascending the stairs to the boy's floor. Alice smiled as she walked down the corridor to her room, a dreamy haze surrounding her.

'_Humans were not to be trusted… but exceptions can be made sometimes…'_

* * *

_Twiz: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! More updates to come so don't worry about this going unfinished! I love Alice and Decus and their story so I decided it was time that their backstory was told, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy!_


	2. Trouble Brewing

_Twiz: Here's chapter two of "Her Knight, His Savior" Enjoy!_

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since the two of them had met, and it had been some of the most pleasurable weeks either of them had spent at the Hima orphanage yet. With him around, children had stopped coming over to tease her as much, and she finally had someone to talk to. With her, he felt he could really be himself, and he finally had someone in his life to rely on.

"Morning Decus!" Alice said cheerfully as she walked up to the purple haired boy, bouncing on her toes excitedly, despite the early hour. Decus spun around, a surprised and happy look on his face as she noticed Alice, "Good morning!" he greeted her cheerfully. "Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" Decus asked sarcastically, being a "gentleman" as he offered his arm to Alice. The younger girl linked her arm through his with a laugh as they made their way down to the dining room. The duo quickly got their breakfast as they made their way to the quiet two person table off in the corner of the room that they had claimed as theirs.

Alice plopped down in the seat across from Decus as she placed her plate of eggs and toast on the wooden dining table. "Do you know what today's lesson is going to be on?" Alice inquired as she shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth. "I think it's another history lesson" Decus said with a smirk, anticipating his companion's reaction. And as he expected, Alice crossed her arms in frustration as she slouched in her chair, the younger girl's reaction inviting a small chuckle from Decus. He was quickly silenced, however, by a glare from Alice, the faint traces of a smile still dancing on the corners of his mouth.

Decus swiveled his head around overhearing bits and pieces, quick snippets of other children's conversations. "Did you hear what everyone's talking about?" he inquired as he turned back to Alice. The younger girl shook her head, her bleached hair flying around in the process. Decus leaned halfway across the table, as if he were telling her a very private secret, "they say a group of adventurers from out of town are going to be staying at the local inn for a while."

Decus watched Alice's face light up as he sat back into his seat. He could tell she was excited to hear entrancing tales of faraway lands from these prospective adventurers. "I heard they arrived last night, maybe we can pay them a visit later?" Decus suggested with a smile. "Oh yes please" Alice replied with an excited nod of her head. "Then it's set" Decus replied, kicking back in his chair, politely smiling at the manager's wife as she strode by their table.

* * *

The general lull period at the orphanage happened right after breakfast that day. It gave some of the younger kids a chance to exhaust themselves running around and playing, while the older kids had a chance to catch up on their studies. Alice and Decus, however, were doing neither of these things. The pair was sitting on the creaky front steps of the orphanage, basking in the shade that the building's overhang provided them. Decus was reclined, his long legs stretched in front of him, leaning back on his elbows on the step above him as he gazed at the clouds. Alice was slumped forward, her legs pulled up to the step below her, her arms resting haphazardly on her bare knees.

A casual chuckle from Decus interrupted the shouting and laughing from across the yard as Alice turned her head to face him. "What's so funny?" The blonde inquired. Alice scooched closer to Decus on the step as he prepared to answer her, the wood creaking under her as she moved. "That cloud", Decus responded, pulling one of his arms out from under him to point up at a very round and puffy cloud in the sky, "it looks like Albert." Both kids doubled over in laughter, Decus rolling back and forth on the stairs, and Alice collapsing into her legs to muffle the jovial sound. As the sounds of joy turned in to labored panting accompanied by genuine smiles, the two composed themselves, as much as they could anyway.

Decus returned to his previous state of being sprawled all the way down the staircase on his back, with the exception of one hand being tucked behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. Alice quickly positioned herself long-ways across a single step, resting her head on Decus' stomach, her feet barely reaching the side of the staircase. "That cloud looks like Lewis" Alice giggled, gesturing to a slightly scrawnier cloud that Decus', but not by much. Alice could feel Decus' stomach bounce beneath her head as he laughed. The dyad lay on the steps in silence for a while, but a comfortable silence, the kind you can only have with a close friend. Decus gently combed his free hand lazily through Alice's bleached locks strewn across his stomach, while the younger just enjoyed the older boy's warmth and the steady rise and fall of his chest under her head.

Their peaceful reverie was short lived as the sound of heavy footsteps approaching snapped them both to attention. Alice quickly sat up and swung her legs around so she was facing the lawn once again, Decus ram-rod straight next to her. "Hey look, isn't it Toothpick and his filthy half-elf friend!" Lewis said with mock-surprise and a nasty grin, Albert only a few feet behind him. "You're right Lewis, the filth does group together!" Albert say crudely, letting a ball of spit fly, catching Alice's hair with the disgusting orb. .

"Hey!" Decus yelled, suddenly on his feet. The already tall boy was projected to be even taller than his aggressors by his advantage on the staircase. "What are you going to do about it Toothpick? Let your half elf runt cry to you about it? Or are you going to try to hit me?" Albert challenged, reeling his arm back in preparation for a heavy punch. "I wouldn't do that young man" A mischievous voice interrupted the boys, Albert dropping his arm, caught off guard by the new voice. The children all turned to see a group of men approaching, dressed in foreign clothing, lead by a man with an impish grin on his face, most likely the voice that quelled Albert's anger.

"Ah crap" Lewis muttered before making a dash away from the stairs and out of harms way. "Wait for me ya baby!" Albert called after his brother, running off in the same direction. "I really hate brats like that" the seeming leader of the pack said with a sad shake of his head. "You alright son?" He asked, turning to Decus with an inquisitive grin on his face. Decus shoulders slumped as he lowered himself back down onto the stairs, relief flooding through him. He really hated those twins. "I'm fine, thank you sir" Decus replied, meeting the man's thoughtful eyes. "It was my pleasure son. Now I have a question for you if that's alright?" The man asked kindly. Decus nodded with the same level of enthusiasm, but holding one finger up to signal the group to wait a second.

Decus swiveled his body so he was facing Alice, a light expression of concern on his face. Alice's eyes were trained on the ground as she blindly patted the now wet ends of her hair. The small girl sat in glum silence as tears pooled in her eyes, but she refused to let them out. "Alice are you alright?" Decus asked, gently lowering Alice's hands from her soiled locks. "I think I can help with that problem, Alice was it?" one of the other men from the group stepped forward. He crouched in front of Alice, pulling a handkerchief from his large pack, offering it to the small girl. Alice paused for a moment, before sliding the cloth out of the kind man's hand. She used it to briefly wipe the tears from her eyes before going to work on her hair.

Once Alice was satisfied, she handed the handkerchief back to his with a quiet "thank you". "My pleasure" he replied as he stood up, giving Alice a polite tip of his hat before stepping back into the group. The leader smiled down at the two kids before continuing, "mind if I ask you two a question?" "No sir, go right ahead" Decus replied politely as he stood to his feet, keeping one hand protectively on Alice's shoulder. "My boys and I aren't from around here, so if you could direct us in the direction of the nearest inn we would appreciate it very much." "Does that mean you're...?" Decus' face lighting up with curiosity as he surveyed the six men before him.

"I take it you've hear of us." The leader said with a chuckle, "yeah were the explorers from out of town." Decus turned to Alice, jostling her shoulder as she smiled up at him in excitement. "Would you mind if we asked you a couple questions?" Decus inquired. "Any time son, but we're a little tired so if you two would like to come visit us at the inn tomorrow we'd be very excited to talk with you" the leader replied, jovial at the young boy's interest. "Oh right! The inn's right over there!" Decus replied, gesturing to the inn in the distance. "Thank you kindly son, we'll be seeing you two tomorrow I take it?" He asked over his shoulder as he turned in the direction of the inn. All it took was an animated nod from Alice to get the man chuckling as he said "see you then!" before walking off with the rest of the group.

* * *

That particular day's history lesson was long and boring compared to the earlier events of the day, Alice slumped forward in her desk, resting her hand on her fist in a bored manner. Their teacher babbled on and on about things most of the class had already heard before and knew practically by heart. Every few minutes or so Decus would flick a paper ball at Alice's head "just to make sure she was awake" was the excuse he opted for, though they both knew he was just as bored as she was. The most interesting part of the lesson was not even part of the teacher's speech, it was a loud interruption towards the end of the class.

Out of nowhere, an ear piercing scream sounded from just outside the school building, presumably somewhere in the dusty front lawn. All the students stood up from their seats in unison, and as one giant mass, rushed out of the classroom to see what all the commotion was about. Alice grabbed Decus' hand in the confusion, pulling him along behind her as they raced out of the classroom and through the already propped open front door.

A large throng of students were crowded in a dense ring around a large shape lying in the dust on the ground. "Get back! Everyone take a step back!" A gruff voice yelled, the orphanage manager's voice. Alice, still dragging Decus along with her, pushed and jostled people out of her way to get to the front of the crowd to see for herself what all the commotion was for. Once she reached the inner circle of people Alice gasped, stumbling backwards, as far away from the sight as she could get. Tears sprung into her eyes, clouding her vision as she tried to escape.

In the middle of the mass of children lay a man, most likely not from Hima by the way he was dressed, Decus recognized him as the kind leader the adventurers that he and Alice had conversed with only that morning. He was lying face first in the dirt with a steak knife, identical to the ones in the orphanage kitchen, sticking out of his back, angry streams of red blood dripping from the wound and pooling in the dirt under him. By how stationary his chest was, it appeared he wasn't breathing at all. He was dead.

Decus, being substantially taller than Alice, could survey the scene easily from his place behind the younger girl, looking over her head at the grisly scene unfolding in front of them. He took it all in quietly with a look of grim horror on his face, '_who would do something like this'_. As the teen felt Alice stumble backwards and bump into his chest, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. He could tell it had the intended effect when he felt Alice rest her left hand on top of his, gripping it as if it were her only lifeline.

"All children please go back to your rooms and stay there until you are told otherwise!" the orphanage manager yelled authoritatively. All of the frightened children that were crowded around dispersed almost as quickly as they had come, back into the orphanage. All that was left outside was the orphanage manager and his wife, the rest of the adventurers, and the body. Alice and Decus took up the rear following the mob back inside the orphanage. An eerie quiet had settled throughout the large building, an accurate reflection of many of the resident's moods. Alice and Decus navigated through the abandoned hallways of the orphanage quickly before reaching their nightly parting place, the stairway landing between the girl's hallway and the steps up to the boy's hall. "Come find me when they call the all clear, ok?" Alice pleaded quietly, still holding onto Decus' hand. The older boy nodded quickly before gazing out the window with a somber expression. Night would be falling soon anyway, so theyd have to let them all out for dinner at the very latest.

Noting Alice's concerned expression out of the corner of his eye, Decus turned back to her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Alice, I'll see you at dinner." The teen quickly bent down, planting a quick peck on Alice's cheek, before turning to take the stairs up to his room. He turned on the steps to give her a quick wave, which she returned immediately, before winking slyly at her and ascending the rest of the way up the stairs, out of her sight.

* * *

Decus paced back and forth in his room, unable to stay seated, his thoughts stuck on Alice for some reason. He hoped she was ok and that gruesome scene they'd witnessed outside wasn't going to haunt her. She had told him about her nightmares and now the he was concerned for her. It had been about half an hour since the orphanage "lock-down" had started all the residents of the building securely in their rooms and out of the way. It was coming up on dinner time so hopefully they would be giving the ok soon.

_'I doubt the adventurers would mind if I visited them a bit earlier to give them my condolences.'_ Decus thought as he stopped pacing in the middle of the floor. _'I probably should go get Alice,' _he continued as he strode toward the door. But he stopped short, hand poised over the doorknob. _'She might get in trouble if they catch her sneaking out with me, I should let her stay here, and then we can both go back in the morning.' _Decus resolved as he about faced to the lone window in his room. The window with a convenient tree branch hanging right near it.

'_Time to make my escape!'_

* * *

_Twiz: Now things are really picking up! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two and that you'll keep reading! Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger but I guess you guys'll just have to wait! _


	3. Lonely

"Dinner time!" The screechy voice of the orphanage manager's wife resounded throughout the old building. Alice left her room almost as soon as she head the shrill sound to go find Decus. She stood patiently on the staircase landing to meet him halfway, letting the constant flow of children brush past her as she waited. Even after all the children were gone into the dinner hall she tolerantly waited for her friend to come down. _'He must be dawdling'_ Alice thought cheerfully as she climbed the stairs up to the boy's hallway. Following it all the way down, she stopped at the second to last door on the left.

Alice's knock was but a faint whisper in the empty hallway. She slowly turned the knob, opening the door only enough to poke her head inside the room. "Decus?" she asked quietly as she surveyed the room. It looked exactly as it had the last time she was up here, down to the last details. Frequently she and Decus would spend many a day up in his room talking and laughing the afternoon away, just enjoying the other's presence. Alice would always sprawl out on his bed lazily, Decus straddling the back of his creaky wooden desk chair, resting his chin on the back of the chair. Alice smiled fondly, remembering those days as she turned and strode back down the hallway.

_'Decus must've slipped past me on the stairs before. He's probably waiting for me down in the dining room' _the blonde thought as she slipped out of Decus' room, descended the stairs to the daily noises of the dining room accosting her ears, even from the base of the stairs. She dodged hungry people left and right as she made her way to the solitary table for two in the corner of the room, avoiding any and all encounters with other kids. Alice's heart sank as she saw that the table was just as empty and deserted as it had been when she and Decus had left it aftet lunch. Anywhere else but the orphanage, she might've asked someone if they'd seen him, but she knew it would just get the train of teasing chugging along once again.

So she sat, sat and waited for the entirety of dinner for Decus to show up. He didn't. Alice didn't even have anything to eat, the worry inside was consuming her so badly that food was the farthest thing from her mind. _'Where could he be? He wasn't in his room and he's not down here. There's no other place he would go.'_ All Alice could do was contemplate her predicament before the orphanage manager called for everyone to go up to their rooms and get some rest.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow" Alice heard the manager mutter under his breath as she passed him to go up to her room. If only she had known what he'd meant by that. Alice flopped onto her bed and fell asleep almost immediately; but it was a tiring, restless sleep that it could hardly help Alice escape the growing dread that was creeping up inside her.

_Call upon me when you need me, and I will be there. Call upon me when the need is dire and I will aid you. You will need my aid soon child. You will need it for reasons you could not even fathom before now, before you had something to loose. _

Alice woke with a start, there it was again. Almost every night the same ethereal voice spoke to her, and every night it scared her sleepless. That night the message was longer than it had ever been before but Alice decided to pay it no mind. The young girl only found it strange that it decided to return now after only comin in short spurts for the last few weeks. It appeared to only be about midnight outside, Alice decided as she glanced out the window. As had become routine when the nightmare crept up on her, Alice opened her door without a sound. She quickly peered back and forth to make sure no one else was up. Noticing nothing she darted to the staircaseup, the carpeted steps padding softly under her bare feet.

The second to last door on the left was her destination. It gave Alice a quick flash of hope that the door was now closed over, most likely since Decus was sleeping inside. Alice cracked the door open and peeked inside the darkened room. A long and tired sigh escaped her lips as she noticed for the second time that night that Decus room was completely desolate. A shiver wracked the young girl's body as she noticed the open window across from her, promptly shutting it to stop the harsh breeze from blowing in.

_'I guess I'll just have to wait for him to come back. He's got to sometime after all' _Alice thought as she settled onto Decus' bed. It didn't take long however for the small girl to curl up and fall asleep in the comfort of her friend's room, something she had done a few times prior. However, this time Decus' comforting aura was absent in the small space.

* * *

Alice awoke the next morning from a pleasantly dreamless sleep. She blinked hard a few times, her eyes focusing on the empty room around her. Now exasperated by Decus' continued absence, Alice slipped downstairs to her room to get dressed quickly.

Once Alice was properly dressed, she descended the stairs to go grab something to eat for breakfast. Her stomach was growling angrily at her because of her lack of dinner the night before. As she got to the main hall and made the turn to the kitchen, her path was obstructed. A sense of déjà vu passed over Alice as she saw; you guessed it, Albert and Lewis before her.

"Hey Lewis did ya hear? They think they know who the guy is that murdered and looted the man outside the building yesterday." Albert said as he elbowed his twin in the ribs, making no move to acknowledge Alice's presence whatsoever. "I did! You wanna guess who it is, half-elf?" Lewis replied, swiveling his head towards Alice. The girl in question stood with a placid expression on her face, silently refusing to Play into their tricks. If anyone said Alice had not picked up a few tricks from Decus in their time together during the past few weeks, they'd be lying.

"Oh I think she does" Albert answered for her, taking an advancing step towards Alice. Instead of cringing away like she normally would've, Alice stood her ground, staring defiantly at the owner's sons. A brief expression of surprise crossed the boy's faces before Albert continued, "It's your Toothpick friend, what's his name, Decus? That group of adventurers are becoming might suspicious of him after yesterday. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around this morning, have you _half-elf_?" The twins smiled maniacally as they got the intended reaction. Alice's expression changed from surprise, to shock, to outright disbelief.

"What?" the small girl cried, taking a step towards the boys. "There's no way he could've done it! Decus would _never_ do something like that! Plus I was with him the entire day yesterday; I was with him all day!" Alice shouted, unable to comprehend what was going on. "Well I highly doubt there's much you can do now girlie, apparently they're going to confront him about it later on today " Lewis called over his shoulder as the twins walked away.

Alice quickly turned on her heel and ran, it didn't matter where, and anywhere was good enough. The ten year old ended up collapsing on the staircase up to the boy's hall, sobbing into her hands. _'How could this happen. I was with Decus the whole day yesterday and we only saw those men when he was showing them the inn. Is that why he was gone last night? Because he was checking it out? No! It's not fair! I've got to do something about this!'_ Alice's thoughts were angry and desperate, a volatile combination.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the night before, _"Don't worry Alice, I'll see you at dinner." Decus quickly bent down, planting a quick peck on Alice's cheek, before turning to take the stairs up to his room. He turned on the steps to give her a quick wave, which she returned immediately, before winking slyly at her and ascending the rest of the way up the stairs, out of her sight._

_'A wave, they always leave with a wave' _Alice thought bitterly, also thinking back to her parents final farewell. "It's not fair! Decus doesn't deserve this, and I can't even help him!" Alice whispered angrily as she stood up, wiping the tears out of her eyes. All of a sudden a bright flash of red erupted before the small girl, knocking her onto back on the stairs.

Alice was filled with fear as a creature appeared before her. Even to this day, she would never be able to put words as to how it would be described. It didn't even look like anything in particular, just blackness taking a human-like shape. It was like staring into an empty void, or a pitch black room. But when it spoke, its voice was soft, caressing, ethereal.

_Call upon me when you need me, and I will be there. Call upon me when the need is dire and I will aid you. You need my aid child. What is your desire? _

* * *

_Twiz: Cliffhanger anyone? I also really want to thank you guys for your support of this fic that I thought for sure would o nowhere fast, especially after a much needed re-vamp of the older version of it :). Tune in next time for chapter 4, things are heating up now!_


	4. Return

_Twiz: Hey guys I know it's been a while! I just want to thank you all for reading, it really gives me the motivation to keep writing this for you guys :) I also want to give a special "Thanks" to for the kind words of a new friend, as they are known on Fanfiction , who really helped get me motivated to write this chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

_Call upon me when you need me, and I will be there. Call upon me when the need is dire and I will aid you. You need my aid child. What is your desire? _Alice sat there on the staircase, gawking at the beast standing before her. The small girl's entire body was shaking ever so slightly as she sat, dumbstruck. Alice tried to form word but nothing would come out, her throat too closed up to make a sound. "W-what are you?" she finally asked timidly, unable to hide the nervous quaver in her voice.

_I am a demon my dear child. I have been watching you these past weeks, knowing that you will need my help. That time has come, I know, and I only ask one thing in return for my aid. _The black mass said gently, taking a step towards the cowering girl in front of it. Alice though back to all her horrible nightmares, staring at the personification of those awful nights standing right in front of her. _'This thing knew something was going to happen to Decus? And he did nothing about it at all!' _

Alice channeled all the anger bubbling up inside her from her thoughts to her words as she steadied her voice. "What's the price?" she asked quickly, pushing herself to her feet, her hands balled into fists at her sides. _The Forbidden Tome of Demon Lords. Find it for me child and I will free you from your pact._ "Fine! I'll do it, just help me!" Alice shouted, growing impatient as wasted seconds were ticking by that she could be using to locate her friend.

The demon reached out and took Alice's hand, sandwiching it between both his hand-like protrusions. It felt like touching a cloud, Alice thought, but an angry storm cloud that was ready to strike lightning upon its unprepared victim at any moment. Alice felt her eyes droop closed sleepily as she listened to the demon faintly murmur sacred words in a language she couldn't recognize. A moment later, a stinging pain shot up Alice's arm. It slowly spread throughout her entire body, a feeling of being ripped in half by a horrible fire. Her eyes snapped open as she cried out in sheer agony.

Once the fiery sting died away Alice looked around, noticing a certain demon's absence. _The monsters will now answer to your beck and call, command them at your will my child._ And with that, he was gone. Alice barely had time to comprehend what she had just experienced before she heard footsteps pounding up the stairs in her direction. Once the orphanage manager's wife's eyes rested on the small girl on the stairs, she frowned immediately. "Oh it's just the half-elf" she muttered quietly, all traces of concern disappearing off her face. Apparently Alice had screamed louder than she'd realized when she made the pact, and caught the older woman's attention.

"Get yourself downstairs, were having lunch soon" the woman said coldly, gently nudging Alice down the stairs. The blond quickly stepped out of the old woman's way, avoiding her prodding hands. "I'll be down soon, thank you very much ma'am. I'll be down soon, but I forgot something in my room." Alice hastily turned down the girl's hallway, running all the way to her room. She flung the last door open, running inside without even bothering to close the door behind her. Alice stumbled over to her bed, picking up her fluffy white pillow. She wrapped it in her arms and squeezed it in a hug as she lost herself in thought.

_'Should I go looking for Decus before lunch? No one would notice I wasn't there anyway so I doubt I'd get in trouble for it. And what was that _thing _on the stairs talking about. Why did it hurt when he held my hand. He was scary, I don't want to see him again. But he said he could help me help Decus. Was he lying?'_ Alice's thoughts rambled on and on in as similar, disjointed fashion as she stood there in the middle of there room, her back facing the door, clutching her pillow between her arms.

Alice was suddenly jolted out of her contemplative state by two skinny arms wrapping around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. Almost instinctively, Alice whipped around, smacking the person in the face with her pillow. Whoever it was was clearly caught off guard as they fell to the wooden floor with a hard _thump_. "Decus?" the younger girl questioned, disbelief eminent in her voice. Just as the poor boy was propping himself up on his elbows he was promptly tackled back onto the floor by an excited Alice. Her arms locked around his neck, her head nuzzled into his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, using the other to prop himself back up.

Decus' warm chuckle resonated in Alice's ear as he quietly replied "well it's nice you see you too." The girl in question pulled back enough so she could look at Decus' face, his lavender eyes as cheery as usual. "Where were you last night you dummy! I was waiting for you all night but you never came back! I thought you left..." Alice trailed off as he voice broke. She promptly crawled off Decus' lap, retrieving her pillow off the floor and hugging it once again, resting her chin on it's fluffy edge. Decus could only watch as tear sprang up into her golden eyes.

"Oh Alice" Decus said sentimentally as he reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I would never leave you thought, you should know that." Alice whimpered as she nodded in response, tears stinging her eyes as they overflowed down her face.

"I'm really sorry Alice ,but I'll do my best to explain why I was gone last night." Decus said, arranging himself on the floor so he was sitting in front of his younger companion. "Last night I snuck out the window in my room. My plan was to go over to the inn to give my condolences to the adventurers and maybe get a few questions in before I came back." Decus launched into the story after that, dramatic hand gestures included to help make the story more interesting for Alice.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
_Decus scaled down the branches of the large tree nearest his window like a pro. His feet hit the dusty ground with a _thump_. He took a brief moment to look back up at his window, glowing softly above him before dashing off. As far as he was concerned, he had all the time in the world. The only person who would most likely notice his inexcusable absence would be Alice, whom he'd explain everything to as soon as he got back._

_It took him only a few minutes to make the rushed trek to the inn. Decus used recover of night to his advantage, refusing to be caught before he could accomplish what he set out to do. With a quick glance at the presently setting sun to judge the time, he pulled open the creaky front door of the inn. A solemn woman stood behind the front desk. Her burning red hair and hazy grey eyes gave away her young age as soon and Decus saw her. "Excuse me, Miss?" Decus said politely as he advanced towards the desk. The woman looked up suddenly, her eyes surprised, as if noticing the boy in front of her for the first time._

_"I was wondering if you could direct me to the room of the nice men from out of town. I'd like to speak to them if possible, give them my apologies and all." The woman gave a small shake of her head, her braided hair flopping around behind her neck. "That's very kind of you young man, but the gentlemen you want to see have asked that I turn away any and all visitors here to see them. I really am sorry." __A forlorn look passed over Decus' face before he replaced it with a smile, "thank you very much anyway." The teen turned abruptly toward the door, _'back to the orphanage I go I guess. What a wasted trip.'_ Decus thought dejectedly._

_He pushed open the creaky door languidly, pausing on the door step as he heard footsteps approaching. "Hold on a moment there boy, I'd like to have a word if you don't mind." Decus whirled around to see one of the adventurers standing behind him. His long drawn face only accentuated his aching, but Decus saw through the mask of grief and recognized him as being the kind man who lent his handkerchief to Alice earlier that very day. It only took a moment to recall some of his companions calling him Branson before the group set off that afternoon in search of the inn. _

_"Why did you want to come see us son?" Branson inquired gently, striding towards Decus as he pulled the front door closed behind him. Both men seated them selves across from each other in the cozy seating area of the inn as Decus prepared an answer. "I just came to give you my apologies sir, for what happened to your friend and all. He seemed like a very nice man when we talked earlier today." he told the older man apologetically. "Apologies? Thank you for that son, but you really should get back home, it's quite late and I'm sure they're missing you." Branson said tensely, standing up to open the door for Decus. _

_"I'm sure they're not" Decus muttered bitterly under his breath. "What was that?" Branson inquired as he held the door open, letting the abrasively cold air flood inside. "Nothing sir, I'll see you tomorrow." Decus said with a polite nod as he exited the inn. No way was he going back tonight, he didn't accomplish anything with that. Decus' job wasn't fulfilled yet._

* * *

"I fell asleep outside not too long after that. Again, I'm really sorry that I worried you Alice." Decus finished. "Idiot," Alice muttered, punching Decus lightly on the shoulder, "you could've gotten a cold." Decus laughed at that comment, Alice's child-like concern warming his heart. Suddenly things were looking up again. Decus was back home safe, and Alice was done worrying. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_Twiz: But wait, we're not done yet! The long awaited climax is next chapter! Excited? I know I am! Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means a lot :)_


End file.
